The present invention relates to Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) systems. In particular, the present invention relates to methods and systems for utilizing Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags with ERP systems.
Enterprise resource planning (or ERP) is a phrase used to describe a broad set of activities supported by multi-module application software that helps a manufacturer or other business manage the important parts of its business, including product planning, parts purchasing, maintaining inventories, order tracking, interacting with suppliers, providing customer service, finance, human resources, etc. Often, an ERP system uses or is integrated with a relational database system. An example of an ERP system is Microsoft® Business Solutions-Axapta®. Axapta provides functionality to support many needs of a business, for example including: manufacturing; distribution, supply chain management, project management, financial management, human resource management, business analysis, enterprise portal, commerce gateway, etc.
There is an ongoing effort to introduce transmitters, such as RFID tags, into consumer goods. In particular, RFID tags are being used to identify products. An RFID tag is energized when it is placed in the proximity of an RFID tag reader. This causes circuitry within the RFID tag to transmit digital data which is received by the tag reader and stored in memory. The data can be used to identify the goods associated with the RFID tag. RFID tags can be placed on the individual goods themselves, and/or they can be placed on pallets or containers used to ship the goods. Ideally, RFID tags can be used to assist in automating the inventory and supply chain processes.
With a wide range of capabilities, RFID tags are a growing area in tracking technology. Unlike barcodes, RFID tags can be read through thick packaging and are unaffected by moisture and heat making them highly effective in manufacturing and distribution environments. RFID tags enable automatic identification with no physical contact. Depending on the specific type of RFID tag employed, the read range extends from a few inches to hundreds of feet.
In general terms, RFID is a means of identifying an object using a radio frequency transmission, typically 125 kHz, 13.56 MHz or 800-900 MHz. RFID has been extensively used in applications such as toll collection, access control, ticketing, and car immobilization devices (also called immobilizers). In recent years, the technology has received increased attention due to a confluence of actions including technology advancement, heightened security concerns, supply chain automation, and a continuing emphasis on cost control within industrial systems.
The AIDC (Automatic Identification Data Capture) industry is moving rapidly towards the use of RFID in a number of high-value and high-volume market segments. The primary benefit of RFID tags over barcodes is their ease of use and reliability. RFID tags can be read or written at distances up to several feet, while in motion, in any orientation, regardless of dirt or smudges, and through intervening objects. Perhaps most significant is the fact that many RFID tags can be read at once automatically, while barcodes have to be scanned manually, one by one.
An RFID tag will only communicate when it is in range of a read/write device (a transceiver, a transmitter/receiver, or a reader) and can be accessed at anytime. RFID tags are durable and have a long life span, no battery requirement with most tag types, and large data memory capacity. RFID tags are available in a variety of different shapes and sizes.
In construction an RFID tag has a microchip attached to an antenna. RFID tags are developed using a frequency according to the needs of the system including read range and the environment in which the tag will be read. Tags are either active or passive. Active RFID tags are powered by an internal battery and are typically read/write devices. Active RFID tags are more expensive and larger than passive RFID tags. However, they are also more powerful and have a greater read range. Passive RFID tags are powered by the field generated by the reader. Passive tags are typically much lighter than active tags, less expensive, and offer a virtually unlimited operational lifetime. However, they have shorter read ranges and require a higher-powered reader than active tags.
An RFID reader, usually connected to a personal computer, serves the same purpose as a barcode scanner. It can also be battery-powered to allow mobile transactions with RFID tags. The RFID reader handles the communication between the information system and the RFID tag. An RFID antenna connected to the RFID reader, can be of various sizes and structures, depending on the communication distance required for a given system's performance. The antenna activates the RFID tag and transfers data by emitting wireless pulses.
While RFID tags can be used to collect additional data related to a supply chain process, fully using this data can present problems, particularly in existing ERP systems. For example, while an RFID tag can provide information which identifies the particular goods associated with the tag, it does not provide information which would allow a purchaser to know which of multiple like or identical products a particular received item corresponds to. For instance, in a supply chain when a manufacturer regularly orders (through purchase orders) the same item, when a shipment including a pallet containing that item arrives, if an Advanced Shipment Notification (ASN) is not received as well, it is not readily apparent which purchase order the received item corresponds to. Other obstacles exist which may prevent the RFID tag information from being fully utilized to improve the process.